Resident Evil: It's Only the Beginning
by heyitsbenji
Summary: Not sure if I'll continue with this story, but a new one is in the works! Stay tuned!
1. Introduction

Resident Evil: It's Just the Beginning  
  
Intro  
  
This story will take place before Bravo Team heads out to the Spencer Estate. The two S.T.A.R.S teams are having the day off and going about their ways. The story will be told in first and their person perspectives. I am going to add a few new characters in the story including a few friends and myself but nothing has changed at all in what happens at the Spencer Estate. There will be couple of twists and turns though, but it will make the story much more interesting. I will prolong the deaths of the Bravo team to make it even better and Billy Coen from RE 0 will be in it too. Lastly, before I bore the crap outta you, this story takes place- taking tidbits from RE 0 and the Remake. Enjoy and eat your hearts out!  
  
Prologue  
  
July 22, 1998  
  
The alarm woke me up. It was another day, but this time I got the day-off as well as the others. Fatty Irons finally gave us a day-off, but he said we would be working extra hard tomorrow.  
"Who cares," mumbling to myself. I went into the kitchen of my brand new house that I had just bought along with my wife last month. It was a nice little house just for the two of us. A one-story house that was painted gray and white. As I headed out to the kitchen, the phone rang. I picked it up the phone and surprisingly it was Captain Wesker of the Alpha Team of the Special Tactics And Rescue Squad or S.T.A.R.S an elite anti- terrorist team that every police station in the United States has in each of their stations.  
"Hey Ben, sorry to bother you so early," replied Wesker in a serious tone. "But you're going to have to report to the station right now to get briefed on tomorrow's investigation. After that, you can do whatever the hell you want."  
"No problem Cap," I said sarcastically.  
"Oh and one more thing," replied Wesker. "Go and call that chicken legged friend of yours."  
"Haha," I replied with a smirk on my face." He hanged up and I put down the phone. I guess my breakfast with beautiful will just have to wait. I went back to the master bedroom to find her still sleeping on the bed. So innocent yet very experienced. I told her about the meeting and she nodded her head and went back to sleep. I kissed her on the lips and dressed up. I took a cup of coffee with me, called Sean, went to my car, and headed to the Raccoon Police Department R.P.D.. Who knew that it would be the last time I saw my wife, and the day that Raccoon City would turn into hell. 


	2. Chapter 1 The Last Night Out

Chapter 1 The Last Night Out  
  
I arrived at the R.P.D. and headed to the S.T.A.R.S briefing room. Edward Dewey, Forest Speyer, Kevin Dooley, Rebecca Chambers and Richard Aiken of the Bravo team were already at their desks. Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Barry Burton, Brad Vickers a.k.a. Chicken heart, and Joseph Frost of the Alpha team were there too.  
"And introducing yours truly Ben Gamutan," remarked Forest in a mimicking way. Everyone was laughing and I laughed along.  
"Thank you, thank you," I said bowing to everyone.  
"Alright, enough with the antics," Wesker replied turning around his chair facing towards us in his desk up front, and wearing his dark black shades as usual. "Getting down to business here and straight to the point. Tomorrow at 20:00 hours, Bravo Team will be dispatched first to investigate the recent murders that have taken place in the outskirts of Raccoon City into its forest. These "things" or should I say cannibals have eaten five hikers two days ago. Their bodes were mangled up and have been eaten.  
"Oh God, that is totally disgusting there dude," replied Forest a little shaken up.  
"Anyway," Wesker continued. "We can't have any more people dying from these insane bastards and so we are going to take them out this week. Chief "cough" fat ass "cough" Irons wants this case solved by the end of this week. Everyone started laughing out loud. Everyone hated Chief Irons especially Wesker because he was second in command to Irons. We all knew he didn't deserve to be the Chief of police and certainly wouldn't be eligible to be the next mayor of Raccoon City. My team will wait 24 hours or until Bravo calls for backup to mobilize."  
"Don't you think that is a little too late." Chris asked a bit uncertain. "What happens if their communications are down and they need our help sooner and.. Chris was cut off.  
"Don't be jealous buddy," Forest butted in. "We'll let you have the leftovers once we're done with these freaks."  
"Chris, we can handle ourselves," Enrico Marini captain of the Bravo team replied as he walked in. "Just worry about your team and yourself when you get out there. Chris shrugged and backed off. Bravos, I want you to stay awhile so we can plan this whole thing out. Everyone on the Bravo team groaned. And by the way, where the hell is Sean?" With that remark, Sean entered the room losing breath.  
"You know how I like to make an entrance captain," Sean said catching his breath. With that being said the Alphas left the room and went into the locker room.  
"Hey you guys want to start planning on our own without Wesker?" asked Jill who was opening her locker.  
"No I was thinking more of heading out to the karaoke bar and having a few laughs before tomorrow!" I replied enthusiastically.  
"No, I was thinking more of getting some rest," replied Chris yawning.  
"Yeah right, more like getting some rest with Jill over here," replied Joseph grinning. Everyone all laughed except Chris and Jill who were both blushing. "Come on guys, this is our day-off here and I want to spend some damn quality time with my family here." Everyone agreed. I got to my Navigator and gave everyone a lift to the karaoke bar. It's been one of the best nights of our lives. We were partying like were in college. The funniest part of the day was the duo of Chris and Jill. They couldn't sing even if their life depended on it. Joseph, Barry, and I had a ball watching them embarrassing themselves up on stage. It was a blast. I took out my camera and let the bar tender take a couple of pictures of the team. It was the last night that we were all together "living." 


	3. Chapter 2 The Bravos Are On a Highway to...

Chapter 2 The Bravos Are On a Highway to Hell  
  
The alarm woke me up. I ended up at Chris's house because I was too drunk to go home. I woke up with a major hangover.  
"Dude Chris, last night was pretty crazy," I said yawning.  
"Yeah I know," Chris replied back having a smoke.  
"Hey guys," Jill said as she came into the guestroom in a nightgown. I was totally caught off guard by this one.  
"Whoa no way," I said shocked. "Chris you dirty dog, give me props my man!" Chris gave me a handshake and Jill shook her head with disappointment and gently slapped Chris on the back of his head.  
  
"No worries, I said grinning. "Secret safe with me Jilly-O." I saluted her and then she pushed me out of the room. We went into the kitchen and had some coffee. It was already 5:00pm and we were spending it like it was morning.  
"Wow three more hours and the Bravos will be heading out," Jill said in amazement. "Chris, do you think they will fare well without us there?"  
"I just hope so," replied Chris feeling nervous. "I really don't feel good about this at all. It's weird that Wesker wants only the Bravos in. I mean on other cases, both teams move out and we usually wait until the Bravos give us the go. Lastly, Enrico and Forest are the only well- experienced two on the team. I don't mean that the others are bad, it's just that they don't aren't experienced. Kenneth Sullivan is a good chemist and field scout, but he couldn't shoot me five feet away without his scope. Edward is a good marksman and pilot, but has no experience what so ever on the field. Richard is decent, but he is a little too young. All I can say about Sean is that he thinks he's in a video game or something and doesn't think he'll die in one shot. Lastly, Rebecca just joined the force a couple of months ago. She has gone through basic training and all, but she will hold back."  
"Don't worry that much Chris, I replied reassuring. "With that kind of team chemistry, they'll be bound to call for backup within 15 minutes of their arrival in the forest if all goes right."  
"That is like so sad, Jill murmured.  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Chris chuckled somewhat relieved. Let's get ready and head out to the station." We all took our showers, dressed up, and headed to the R.P.D. It was an hour before Bravos' departure and we all wanted to say goodbye and wish them luck. As we entered in, Wesker was surprised to see us.  
"You do know that you guys are again off today," he replied coldly. "Come back tomorrow at around this time to gear up and head into action."  
  
"We're just here to wish them good luck Wesker," Jill replied sternly. "Then we'll be on our way." Wesker stared at us for a second then left to the S.T.A.R.S briefing room.  
"What's crawling up his sleeves?" I replied confused.  
"Oh, don't mind Wesker," Chris replied. "That's the way he's always been; following orders no matter what." We headed to the locker room to see that the Bravo Team getting ready to go.  
"Hey guys," they replied in unison. I first looked at Richard. He was wearing an orange shirt with a S.T.A.R.S emblem on the front and a black vest. To top it off, he put on some gray cargo pants and black boots. Kenneth was wearing exactly what Richard was wearing but the shirt was blue. The same with Edward and Kevin was wearing exactly what Richard was wearing, but with the yellow vest. Rebecca was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with the S.T.A.R.S emblem with a white vest that had cross sign and the word "medic" on the back along with green cargo pants. Sean was wearing army pants and a green shirt that had the S.T.A.R.S emblem and black boots.  
"Hey chicken legs, we're not going to war here," Forest replied laughing. Who knew that it would turn out into an all out war. Sean just ignored him and closed his locker. Barry came out of the weapons room with three duffel bags on him. He was a very built man for 37 years of age. Enrico was probably in the briefing room with Wesker.  
"Alright guys here are your weapons," replied Barry. Keep them clean for God's sake. I just cleaned them all yesterday. Barry was a gun freak. Alright I packed 9 Berreta M92Fs along with 5 clips of parabellum and 2 S&W bullets as your secondary weapon. In addition I packed Richard's assault shotgun with 50 extra shells, Forest's upgraded grenade launcher with 20 acid and 20 fire rounds, Edward's upgraded Edmonton shotgun with 50 extra shells, and lastly Sean's M16 with 5 extra clips. Enrico is already armed." Oh yeah Rebecca and Kenneth get extra clips because they don't have a choice of weapon. Most likely you won't use even half your ammo to kill these things, but you never know. Just expect the unexpected and God bless you all. I'm headed to get some coffee." Barry headed out of the room. Everyone started to head to the briefing room. I stopped Rebecca and told her to be really careful and I gave her a another radio to contact me just in case the main communications were down. My walkie-talkies are the top of the line so she could contact me no matter what. She smiled and headed out. Even though I've only known her for a month, I treated her like my little sister. We got pretty close within the past month. Chris, Jill and I headed out to the room as well. It was 7:30pm.  
"We will be landing at exactly where these perpetrators were last spotted right here," Enrico said as he was pointing to a map on the overhead projector. "There is a recently abandoned mansion just 500 meters north from here. We will split up and investigate the area. If nothing happens, we will meet by the helicopter and head to the mansion. I have a feeling that they are using the mansion as a hideout. Alright team, do your last minute preparations and head to the heliport in 10 minutes sharp."  
"Who used to live in the mansion?" asked Rebecca a bit curious.  
"It belongs to the international corporation "Umbrella." Wesker replied out of nowhere. "It's a vacation house as well as a medical research center. There seemed to be a major problem that forced them to close down the mansion."  
"How do you know all that?" asked Chris suspicious.  
"You know I always have my sources," Wesker replied back. We all know that Umbrella is as old as Raccoon City itself. Sir Spencer and Ashford also built half of this city."  
"It's 7:57 ladies and gents so let's all head out and annihilate these sucker!" Forest said holding his grenade launcher up. Wish us luck guys and they all headed to the heliport. Chris, Jill and I greeted and embraced them as they left.  
"They're going to need all the luck they can get," Wesker said under his breath 


	4. Chapter 3 Survival Horror is Just Around...

Chapter 3 Survival Horror is Just Around the Corner  
  
Deep in Raccoon Forest  
  
(Somewhat of a spoiler to RE 0)  
  
"That's the spot," Enrico shouted. "Land the helicopter right here Kevin." Kevin was an excellent pilot in the airforce. He decided to join S.T.A.R.S because his friend Chris Redfield asked him to come with him after being kicked out for uncalled actions during a dogfight in the Middle East.  
"No problem cap," Kevin shouted back. He landed the helicopter and the wind it generated caused the trees and brushes to swirl around madly. It was unusually foggy for a summer night. As they were within 3000ft, the engine suddenly stopped and sparks flew out from the hood. The helicopter began to swerve madly in circles.  
"What's going on?!" shouted Enrico.  
"We have an engine failure," Edward shouted back. "Prepare for an emergency landing." The rest of the team braced themselves and the helicopter landed with a huge thud.  
"Alright everyone, I guess we can't head back now," replied Enrico sternly. "Let's begin to search the area and keep your guard up. The Bravos began their investigation.  
"Captain, look!" Rebecca shouted. Enrico turned around to see a Military Police jeep turned over with 2 dead bodies. Enrico whistled for the others to join. "Listen to this captain as she pulled a file out from a briefcase. Billy Coen an ex lieutenant court sentenced him to death on July 23." With that said, Edward took the files from her and examined them.  
"These were good men just doing their jobs," Edward growled. "And this bastard killed them and escaped."  
"Alight guys before we go and search a bit more, I want you to go and look for this man." Enrico ordered. "He is dangerous and ruthless. He wouldn't think twice to kill any of you so keep your guard up extra tight." With that said, the Bravo team dispersed. Rebecca and Edward went east. With their berettas and flashlights, they began to search around looking for clues when Rebecca stumbled upon a train.  
"Edward look at this," she whispered. Edward looked in amazement at the sight of the train.  
"Why would a train stop this creepy place," he scoffed. "Let's report this to captain. Enrico, Edward here, there seems to be a train that has apparently stopped 300 meters East from the helicopter. I think you'd better come here." The rest of the Bravo team began to regroup at the spot and looked in awe.  
"Alight boys and girls, here's a new plan," Enrico replied. I want two of you to go inside to further investigate this train and see if there are any survivors. This could be serious and I bet our friend Billy has something to do with this." The rest of the team will go with me and begin to search the mansion. The suspects don't seem to be around this area and most likely could be using the mansion as a hideout."  
"Captain I can do it," Rebecca spoke up.  
"Sorry Rebecca, I can't have you in any danger since this is your first mission," Enrico said sternly. " I want you to get some experience and go with the rest of us.." he was cut of by Edward.  
"Captain, she'll only get experience if she gets to investigate the train sir, Edward spoke up. "Don't worry, I'll go with her and make sure she's safe."  
"Same here captain," replied Sean excitedly.  
"Alright, alright," Enrico said shrugging. "Keep a close line and don't split up. Keep constant updates with me, understood? The three saluted and started for the train. Alright boys, let's move out." The rest of the Bravo team headed to the mansion. Rebecca and the others head to what will be a night to remember. Who knew that this mission would traumatize S.T.A.R.S for the rest of their lives.  
  
A hidden lab under the Spencer Estate  
  
"Let's begin and test this fools with our B.O.Ws, replied a man with ear length brownish blonde hair with a grin.  
"Not so fast Birkin, replied another man. "Let them deal with the people who work here first, but unleash the cerebeus first. Let's see how the Bravo team reacts to this. I bet you all of them will die before even entering the Estate. They laughed sadistically.  
"But doctor, this is crazy though," Birkin stopped laughing suddenly. How did the virus leak into the mansion, the other research center, and the train that is least 5 miles away?"  
"That is irrelevant, the other man replied. "All that matters is that we get our chance to gather the much needed combat data S.T.A.R.S. is the perfect choice. I'll be heading out and we'll keep in touch." The man left laughing.  
"Whatever you say, Birkin shrugged it off and began unleashing "pure evil" out into the world. 


	5. Chapter 4 Hell Unleashed

Chapter 4 Hell Unleashed  
  
Disclaimer: ERRR forgot about this one. Alright, well as you know I'm not making money outta this. I'm simply using this as a getaway from reality and enter survival horror. All usage of Resident Evil material is from Capcom.  
  
Spoiler to RE Zero, but with a twist.  
  
July 24 6:00am On a hill outside the mansion  
  
"Hey I guess we made it out of hell house," replied Billy Coen feeling relieved lying on the smooth green grass. "That was a close call."  
"Yeah I know," Rebecca sighed. "But it's not over for me yet, this is just the beginning."  
"Are you kidding me Rebecca?" Billy said dumbfounded as he stood up. "We just destroyed the Queen and blew up the whole goddamn place to kingdom come! Where else do you plan to go?" Rebecca pointed to the mansion.  
"You see that mansion just below this hill? Rebecca replied. "My team and I were dispatched to investigate the surrounding area and to head to that mansion. But I ended up going to the train first then I met you." She started smiling.  
"Do you still think that they even made it out?" Billy said concerned. "With these things loose, they might not even have survived the night. We were too lucky.." They were interrupted by footsteps coming up the hill fast. They were ready for anything. They held up their guns and took aim.  
"Dang you guys, I thought I lost you for a minute," Sean came up with a grin on his face." They put their guns down in relief. "I haven't seen you guys since we split up at the elevator just before the factory looking place and that huge ass monster with its heart sticking out was trying to kill us!" After Edward and I told you to go ahead, we haven't seen you since. I'm so glad I got out of there before the place blew to smithereens! I'm glad you guys are alright." Rebecca began to sob.  
"I thought that thing killed you both," she said with tears running down her cheeks. She came up to Sean and hugged him. "Where's Edward?" Sean looked up at them with a reflection of sadness in his eyes. He began tear up.  
"He saved me from that thing, and I had to watch him die right before my eyes," Sean said sniffling. "He told me that he was going to distract it while I run for the elevator. I did successfully and motioned him to come. He stunned it for awhile and began to head to the elevator at full speed, but that son of a bitch jumped up in the air and landed right in front of the elevator. Edward froze and had no where to go. Then that thing took his claw and gutted Edward right in the stomach. With his last bit of strength, he motioned me to go and I left. I shouldn't have left him. I was a coward and I should have tried to save him. He began to tear up again.  
"It's not your fault," Billy replied. "There was nothing you could have done. You would have shared the same fate as him. But hey you're alright. He patted him on the shoulder. Anyway this nightmare is over for me. I have nowhere to go and I don't look forward to living out my sentence." Rebecca took his dog tag away from his neck.  
"Billy Coen is officially dead," she said.  
"Yeah, I'm just another zombie now," he chuckled. "Thank you Rebecca for everything. He came up to her and hugged her tight. I guess this is goodbye." He pumped up his shotgun and began to walk the other way.  
"Goodbye Billy," she sighed as he walked farther away. "Alright Sean I guess we head out to that mansion. God who knows what it has in store for you and I. I just hope that the others are safe."  
"Don't worry about them Rebecca," Sean said reassuring. "With their training and arms, they should have at least made to the mansion."  
"But I don't think our training was ready for this," she replied sniffing. Who's ready for zombies, mutant dogs, and other strange monsters around this area?! Umbrella is one sick bastard of a corporation. I feel like we're being set up, but yeah that's what I think." Sean handed her the walkie-talkie that Ben gave her earlier.  
"You forgot this," he said smiling. " You forgot this at that research center and I've kept it ever since. I think we'd better contact him and update him on the situation at hand." Rebecca began calling in.  
"Ben, Ben, do you read me," she said urgently. It's Rebecca, please respond." After 10 minutes someone finally spoke.  
"Rebecca is that you?! Ben said with relief in his voice. Oh thank God you're safe! Where are you? What happened to the others? R.P.D said no one has contacted the station all night."  
"Don't worry about me, she said. "Sean's with me. The team split up and the others headed out to the mansion. We're about to go and check it out." "You see what happened is.." The walkie-talkie began to scramble up and then it died.  
"Ah Shit!" Rebecca shouted as she threw it off the cliff. "It's broken and you and I are the only ones that know about the whole situation here." She sighed and fell to the floor.  
"Don't worry about a thing Rebecca," Sean said standing her up. "I know that the Alpha team will be here any minute. I know that they have no clue to what the hell they are about to deal with here, but remember it's the Alpha team we're talking about here. They are the best in the business. Let's just start heading to the mansion, alright." As they headed to the mansion, Billy was watching them from below.  
"Shit, I have no where else to go," he sighed. He waited 5 minutes and started to head to the mansion himself.  
  
Ben's House at 5:00pm  
  
Chris, Jill, and Joseph began arriving at the house. They sat down in the living room and Ben offered them some coffee and hot chocolate along with some chocolate chip cookies.  
"Baked them myself," I said smiling.  
"No wonder why you're wife married you," Jill laughed. "Damn I'd like to marry you Mr. Chef! My cooking days would be over." Chris glared at her. I was just kidding silly." She smiled.  
"Alright Ben, what's up?" Chris said starting a new conversation. "We're heading out in three hours and I was still sleeping when you woke me up. This better be important. He crossed his arms.  
"Yeah right hotshot!" Joseph elbowed him softly.  
"Anyway, you know how we lost communication with the Bravo team at about midnight last night. I said holding his walkie-talkie up. Well, Rebecca contacted me this morning."  
"What did she say?" they all said in unison. They were dying to know what the hell happened out there.  
"I didn't get much because this piece of shit died." I replied angry. Anyway, Rebecca and Sean are safe. That's all I know of. The Bravo team split up. Others went to the Spencer Estate and the others went somewhere I don't know. This damn thing died before she could say anything else. Well she did said that she was going to go and catch up to the others and that's all I know."  
"What are the conditions of the others?" Chris replied concerned. "I just hope they're okay."  
"Shit, what ever is out there, I think we'd better be especially careful." Jill replied a bit tensed up. "This case doesn't seem ordinary. I mean we've never had a case in Raccoon's history about people who eat other people ya know. Should we report this to Wesker?"  
"Nah, let him find out for himself," Joseph said relaxed on the couch. "I say we keep this to ourselves. What do you guys say?"  
"Yeah," replied Chris. "I don't seem to trust the other Alphas as much as you three." We all decided to keep this to ourselves.  
  
This information was vital in keeping us alive.  
  
We stayed around and chatted until it was about 7:00pm. We headed to the R.P.D to begin preparations to go to the mansion. We went into the briefing room. The rest of the team was there already.  
"Glad you guys could make it," Wesker replied. We looked at him and took our seats. "Anyway, you know that Bravo team has lost communication with the station at about midnight last night. You know what this means. They could be trouble. This has changed to a search and rescue mission. We want to bring our boys back. Gear up and meet me at the heliport at 8:00pm sharp." With that he dismissed us. We headed to the locker room, but all of us were already geared up. Joseph was wearing a red bandana with a black vest unzipped along with a red shirt with a S.T.A.R.S emblem and black cargo pants and black boots. Chris was wearing a white shirt with a S.T.A.R.S emblem along with a green vest and green cargo pants with black boots. Barry was wearing a white S.T.A.R.S shirt with a reddish orange and brown vest along with some black cargo pants and black boots. Brad was wearing a yellow vest with a white S.T.A.R.S shirt and green cargo pants with black boots. Jill was looking super hot. Dark blue long sleeve shirt with the S.T.A.R.S emblem along with some really tight dark blue pants with a nice hat and black boots. Lastly, I was wearing navy blue shirt with the S.T.A.R.S emblem along with navy blue thick windbreakers with a black vest and some black boots. Barry came out from the weapons room with three duffel bags as usual.  
"Alright guys let's look at the goodies here," he said sitting down on the bench. "First off, Joseph I have your upgraded assault shotgun with a scope and flashlight and 50 extra shells. Lastly, Ben you have your .54 S.T.A.R.S custom magnum with 8 extra speed loaders. So all in all you have about 54 rounds. Finally, it just arrived today our custom "samurai edge" berettas M92F. This baby is just as strong as a .44 magnum. I love this gun. This is our secondary weapon and will have 8 extra clips along with 3 S&W clips, but Chris and Jill will have extra clips since they don't have a first choice in weapon. Brad, you're staying in the helicopter anyway." It was already 7:55pm and we started heading out. The adrenaline had already started pumping because we didn't know what that creepy forest had in store for us.  
"Move it!" Wesker shouted. The helicopter was ready and we went inside.  
  
8:30pm Deep in Raccoon Forest  
  
"Hey Captain," I shouted. Do you know where we are going to land?  
"Not really," Wesker shouted back. It was pitch dark and Brad put on the searchlights. All of a sudden the Bravo team's helicopter appeared in the light. "Well I do now, Brad head down there."  
"Yes sir," Brad gulped as he descended down towards the other helicopter. The trees and brushes began to swirl, as we were closer to landing. We landed safe and sound and Wesker went out first to check if it was safe to go out.  
"Let's begin to search the area and look for clues of Bravo team's influence in the area." Wesker ordered. We began to search the area. It was very cold and foggy. It was unusual for a summer night as we searched around with our berettas and flashlights. Jill and I decided to check out the helicopter.  
"Shit, it's locked," I groaned.  
"Step aside genius," Jill said and pulled the trigger. "Ladies first." She giggled as a stuck out my tongue at her. I looked around and there appeared to be nothing wrong until I checked the front seat. I gasped and fell over. What I just saw scarred me for life. It was Kevin all mangled up. He was missing half of what was inside his stomach and flesh taken out from his arms, legs, and neck. He was as white as cream with blood all over the place as it dripped from his seat. Jill came to see what I was so jumpy about and screamed so hard that it almost split my eardrums in half. Wesker, Chris, and Barry came rushing in. Wesker came in and came out pretty quick with a grim expression on his face.  
"What's up Wesker?" Chris replied confused.  
"You don't want to go in there," Wesker replied and stepped aside. Chris and Barry went inside to have a look and they came running out.  
"What the fuck happened to him!? Barry shouted out loud. "Holy shit, I can't believe my eyes!" He started rubbing them and started to blink repeatedly.  
"Those bastards!" Chris said raising his fist. "How could they do this to him? This can't be happening!"  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Jill said as she began to vomit outside the helicopter. I came out and stood by her side. Barry, Chris, and Wesker began to search the area again with Chris and Barry with their heads down.  
"Oh shit, help me!" Joseph shouted in pain and agony. We all rushed up and began shooting at what looked like to be dogs. These weren't ordinary dogs. These dogs had red beaming eyes with bloody flesh from their bodies covering their black fur and smelled really bad. Joseph was able to limp off surprisingly with no wounds. His armor was torn off, but he was still in good health. All 4 dogs were shot down. We all each took up the one whole round with parabellum bullets in it.  
"Holy shit were those dogs?" I replied dazed.  
"They are, but really fucked up dogs." Joseph said heading towards us. "Luckily I didn't get bit, but my armor on my ankle was ripped off like it was paper. I sort of sprained my ankle but I'm okay. With that said about 8 more dogs came in a pack and growled at us with their saliva dripping from their mouths looking at their fallen companions. They were about 100 feet away from us and all of us reloaded at the same time. We started to shoot at the dogs, but it was useless. There were too many of them.  
"Run to the helicopter!" Wesker yelled as he shot one of the dogs in the head. With the loud barks coming closer to the helicopter, Brad blanked out and the only thing that popped into his mind was "get the hell out of here!" As we closed in on Brad, the helicopter began to lift off and then it sped away in to the city leaving us to be doggie chow.  
"Brad, what the hell are you doing?!" Chris shouted as he was running. "Brad, you fucking pussy!"  
"It's useless!" Wesker shouted as he took down another dog, but it seemed like they were increasing in numbers instead of decreasing. "Head towards the mansion!" We began to run for our lives shooting back as much as we could as we ran. I was so tense and scared that I closed my eyes wishing that when I opened them up, these killer dogs would be gone, but they weren't. I tripped and fell. Chris waited up and shot another one down, but as he did another one came up and pounced at Chris. As if in slow motion, I saw Chris hold up his forearm for protection, as he knew that he was going to get bitten.  
"You guys, this way," Wesker said as he shot the dog down. We were about 40 feet at what seemed to be the mansion that Wesker was talking about earlier. As we got through the high fence door, Barry closed it breathing heavily.  
"It won't hold up for long," Barry said catching his breath. Joseph began to shoot them as they were charging at the fence. Chris, Jill, and I were heading towards the door. Luckily it was open! Chris kicked it and we began to head in.  
"Hey you guys, the door is open!" Jill yelled at the top of her lungs. The others rushed in as fast as they could. The fence gave way and the dogs began chasing Wesker, Barry, and Joseph. They got in and closed the door fast. Wesker locked it and then we all sat on the floor relieved to be still alive.  
"That must have been what Kevin was killed by," Joseph sighed as he checked on his gun.  
Jeez, how did these dogs turn into walking freak shows?" Jill said catching her breath. "That's not possible, I've only seen those in horror flicks." Everyone stopped talking as we took a deep breath and looked at the elegant mansion. It was very huge indeed with red carpet leading up to the stairs. There was a door to the left and two doors to the right with steps behind the main stairs. There's what seemed to be a door at the center of the stairs as it split to the left and right. There were so many paintings and a huge chandelier above us.  
"Hey, Umbrella as some fashion sense and isn't afraid of spending quite a bit of money," I said in amazement.  
"Yes, this isn't your ordinary mansion you see before us." Wesker replied. Let's check this center hall and meet at the bottom of the stairs when we're done. All of a sudden two shots of a beretta came from the door to the left.  
"Could it be..?" Jill replied, but was cut off.  
"It could be one of the bravos!" Chris yelled.  
"You guys check it out while I stay here instead to secure the area." Wesker ordered. "I'm counting on you." With that he motioned us to go in.  
  
We shouldn't have gone in there because when we did, we knew that we wouldn't be leaving from this house for a long while.  
  
Very lengthy, but one of my best chapters yet! Stay tuned because next chapter should be going up either today or tomorrow. Not like the others, a chapter should be updated every other day so keep on coming and R&R! 


End file.
